babydaddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Daddy Wiki
01x04.jpg|Guys, Interrupted|link=Guys, Interrupted|linktext=Will the guy's survive Bonnie's presence? Find out on July 18! Cast-of-baby-daddy-1.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Main Characters|linktext=Meet the characters! Babydaddy-season1-004-374x500.jpg|Cast|link=Category:Actors|linktext=Find out more about the people that bring the characters to life! "Baby Daddy," is a half-hour series about Ben Wheeler Ben who, in his 20s, becomes a surprise dad to a Emma Wheeler baby girl when she's left on his doorstep by an ex-girlfriend. Ben decides to raise the baby with the help of his mother Bonnie Wheeler Bonnie, his brother Danny Wheeler Danny, his best buddy Tucker Dobbs Tucker and his close female friend, Riley Perrin Riley, who is harboring a secret crush on him. "The Nurse and the Curse" - Ben and Tucker take baby Emma to her first doctor's appointment, and Ben ends up asking her nurse, Cassie out on a date. Riley is jealous of Ben's new relationship with Cassie, but tries to befriend her per Ben's request. Meanwhile, Danny has his first hockey game with the New York Rangers and he's very superstitious - he wears an old high school jersey that has never been washed to every game and Bonnie caters to his every ritual. Tucker, in an effort to clean up the apartment, washes Danny's jersey by accident and it shrinks down to a tattered mess - Danny is devastated. At the game, Cassie tells Riley she knows she likes Ben and directly insults her, saying Ben will only ever see her as "Fat Pants." This causes Riley to get into a girl fight with her, which is featured on the jumbotron. Emma was actually wearing Danny's lucky jersey, thanks to Tucker, and now she has become his good luck charm. "Guys, Interrupted" - Bonnie's presence starts to bother the guys. "Married to the Job" - Ben and Riley pretend to be married so Ben can prove to his boss that he's responsible so he can get a promotion. But everything gets complicated when Ben's boss' daughter, who he met earlier in the episode, flirts with him and kisses him. Riley, heartbroken, breaks her deal with Ben after having a bad experience as Mrs. Wheeler. "Take Her Out of The Ballgame" "May the Best Friend Win" - Ben and Tucker find out they're dating the same woman and get in a fight where only one of them will survive and go out with the girl. Meanwhile, Danny gets help from Riley for his interview and Bonnie starts online dating. Throught out the episode, Ben and Tuckers' fight gets more and more serious but Danny wille be the one to break it down to Ben saying that they "are on a team. Being on a team means you have each others back". During his inspiring speech, Danny was caught on camera, meaning that he "passed" his interview without any trouble. Excited and unaware of his actions, Danny kissed Riley, suprised but a little happy. "The Daddy Whisper" - "A Wheeler Family Christmas Outing" - It's the first-family-picture-with-Emma day and Granpa Danny Wheeler Sr. is coming to town just for this. Bonnie sees and opportunity to win her ex-husband back, but he keeps a secret that will change everything. "Something Borrowed, Something Ben" "I'm Not That Guy" "There's Something Fitchy Going On" " For more videos,previews and sneak peeks got to http://abcfamily.go.com/shows/baby-daddy/videos. How do you feel about there being a second season. BEST.Thing.EVER. Awesome Pretty good Meh, I guess it's okay I wanted it cancelled It sucks Category:Browse